


Under a Tree

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Plus, now I can do this.” She pulled Maia close and pressed their lips together.
Relationships: Aline Penhallow/Maia Roberts
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 4





	Under a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: sex in the rain.
> 
> Also for the [Shadowhunterschallenge](https://shadowhunterschallenges.tumblr.com/) Rare, Obscure and Crack ship challenge.

The two of them shrieked with laughter as they ran across the park and took shelter under a tree, their clothes soaked from the sudden downpour that had caught them both off guard. They stood there, catching their breath and still laughing. Maia smiled and reached out, tucking some of Aline’s wet hair behind her ear, before dropping her hand to Aline’s arm. “So much for a romantic walk in the park,” She joked.

“I still think this is pretty romantic,” Aline said, her arms moving around Maia’s waist. “Plus, now I can do this.” She pulled Maia close and pressed their lips together. She gave a soft sigh as they pulled apart, keeping her arms tight around Maia. “They always make it seem so romantic in the movies.”

“And is it?”

“Definitely,” Aline answered before diving back in for another this, this one more heated than the last. The sun had started to set when the rain had started, so she wasn’t very worried about anyone seeing them, which made her next decision a lot easier as she pushed her thigh between Maia’s and started to slowly rub, earning a surprised moan out of Maia.

“We could get caught,” Maia mumbled.

“We could,” Aline agreed, but made no move to remove herself from Maia. Maia smiled and kissed her again, holding Aline tighter and grinding herself against Aline’s thigh. Maia moaned into their kisses, her fingers gripping at Aline’s hips tightly. 

Maia grew desperate for more and took Aline’s hand, pushing it under her skirt. Aline smiled into their kiss and pulled aside her underwear. Maia would have to retuck later, but for now, she ignored that though in favor of focusing on Aline’s fingers touching her. She groaned and dropped her head to Aline’s shoulder as her own hand made its way down Aline’s pants. They stood there getting each other off, kissing each other messily towards the end, trying to keep themselves from getting too loud. They weren’t sure if anyone else was still in the park and they didn’t want to draw any attention to themselves if there were.

“Oh my God,” Maia mumbled, tucking her face against Aline’s neck, her body buzzing from pleasure. “Oh my God, Aline. That was-that was-”

“Hot?”

Maia nodded, feeling herself coming down after a few minutes and becoming aware of the fact that she was beginning to shiver and goosebumps had broken out over her. Maia reluctantly pulled away from Aline to tuck herself back into her underwear as Aline wipe her hand against the tree they had been leaning against. 

“I say we go home and take a nice hot bath,” Maia said, taking Aline’s hand and leading her out from the tree. The rain had let up to nothing more than a drizzle, the temperature dropping significantly. “And then cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.”

Aline smiled, pulling Maia in for a quick kiss. “Sounds like a great idea.” She shrugged out of her jacket and placed it over Maia’s shoulder, giving her one more kiss before taking her hand again. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
